MY BITCHES
Throughout the course of GoToQuiz's existence, one user known as TheUltimatePimpDaddy collected many users across the forums together and made them join his cult. It was a superior moment in GTQ history and one which will be talked about for generations to come. The Members of PimpDaddy's Cult: * TheUltimatePimpDaddy - The leader of the cult. Mysteriously died one day shortly after his cult was disbanded. Nobody knows where his body is now. * Dark22978 - Wasn't very loyal, but they were one of the later individuals to join PimpDaddy's cult. '' * RainInTheShadows - ''Verrrryyy good boyyyy. 100% lickable. Too bad he had no idea he was a member of PimpDaddy's army. '' * Jeeshan - ''Had an ego the size of the moon. He often tried becoming the superior PimpDaddy, but his crusade ended in the great war of 2016. May he rest in peace. * zeronightshade - PimpDaddy's weapon of war. Another very lickable member of the cult but apparently he tasted like pocky sticks and ramen. * SG115 - The one person PimpDaddy could not stand up to. He would crumble at her feet but she was still a good member of the cult. * Br0wnieBunny - Pretty good member. Rumors have it they have the ability to move one thousand suns, that is yet to be confirmed however. * absol heart - Pretty person. Crawled around in the background a lot, nobody was really sure what their intentions were, but they loved absol anyway. * Shadowmere - Cute butt. * breadboy69 - RainInTheShadows shadow. Everywhere Rain went, the bread would follow. I think that they were good friends. Rain was much more of a daddy to breadboy than PimpDaddy could ever be. * Acrimony - Very rude and a disgrace to the cult. Nobody liked them. * Stardust1 - Another member who arrived late. They are still unaware that they are a part of PimpDaddy's cult. * Magie Magic - Tried to resist the cult, but ultimately failed. They have now become a prisoner of PimpDaddy's movement. * Kish - A good member. If you chant 'Kish give me a kiss' three times in the mirror, rumor has it that he shall appear before your very eyes * GTQ Guy ''- He was probably supplying PimpDaddy with the money for the movement. A trial shortly after Jeeshan's Rampage of 2016 had accused GTQ Guy of assisting PimpDaddy's devious actions, but no evidence could be made to the claim. GTQ Guy is a reptile. Don't believe the lies.'' * Saara_K - A bad member, a very bad member. Tried to eat PimpDaddy in his sleep and destroy all the evidence so she could rule supreme. Obvously that didnt work. * d_h - Was an active member until 2017, shortly after Jeeshan's Rampage. d_h was exposed for secretly attempting to recruit PimpDaddy's members into his own cult movement. Actions like these were common during 2017, which later became known as the, 'New Age Movement'. * WolfLove - Not a very active member. In fact, nobody knew what they were up to. Literally no one! Those days were apparently crazy. * Rex - Another member who took part in the 'New Age Movement' however unlike d_h, Rex's plans were not discovered until after PimpDaddy's cult had been abolished. * alex3000 - PimpDaddy's loyal follower. Turns out he got abducted by aliens shortly after joining. He has never been seen since the day before abduction. * 1714 - A lead member of the New Age Movement. They got in a brutal fistfight with Saara_K along the way and became known as the 'Pinky Puncher' later on. * DreamOfNight - Started the big barfight which resulted in the historical moment that PimpDaddy was assaulted on the head by a glass bottle. They weren't very fond of the leader and left during the New Age Movement (However, did not choose to join another cult.) * Kalafina - A good member. Never disobeyed. Rumour has it you explode from one million bright beans if you step too close however. * Jayfeather310 - One of the oldest members. Literally just a pile of bones. That's how old they were. * ello - Weird furry. PimpDaddy wasn't sure what to make of him. Just kind of... Left him, to do whatever... * Relevent Nerdist - Deserved better. May he rest in peace. * Luv myself - Used to punch owls for fun. Was kicked out of PimpDaddy's cult shortly before Jeeshans Rampage. * Night_Owl - Joined for one day and then got punched to death by Luv myself. * rvelez - Realized PimpDaddy's cult wasn't very cool and left before they could even join. A prominant member in the New Age Movement. * therealminime - got squished five seconds after joining. * sademogirl - Nearly started a catastrophic war but then they just vanished. Scientists are investigating alien activity in relation to this mysterious vanishing act. * Yoi Morgan - Ate the child. Yoi Morgan has never been seen since. * ivana - Rex's evil twin. Zaps lazers out their eyes. They now rot in the cellars. * AkiMaki - Rex, but in disguise. Literally nobody knows it's him until he says it is! Rex got kicked out after this had happened one too many times. * Mused Jade - Joined and then left. Where did they come from, where did they go? Nobody knows. * Sniperlazy - Was an alright member until reports came in they they were harrasing the other members while they slept. They escaped the cellars five days after being locked inside there and they have never been seen since. Currently has a $1000000 dollar bounty on their head; wanted dead or alive. * DracoMalfoyFan - Got eaten alive by Sniperlazy. Jeeshan's Rampage of 2016 Jeeshan's Rampage of 2016 became an important moment of history inside the GTQ forums which lasted from the mid '16 (2016) to early 2017's. While his rampage had officially started in June of 2016, records and research articles related to Jeeshan's behaviour state that he may have been planning his infamous uprising since the very day he joined the GTQ society. The Cause: According to Jeeshan's movement, his actions were primarily based on a superiority complex he was allegedly going through. Jeeshan's actions were fueled by jealousy and rage in which he vowed to destroy PimpDaddy in order to become the new PimpDaddy and have everybody "lick his holy feet." The Rampage (The Great War of 2016): Jeeshan's rampage lasted for several months and during this time he wrecked many buildings and ate through concrete in order to get to PimpDaddy's ultimate lair. Jeeshan had a unique ability which enabled him to create clones of himself with the more concrete he ate. The Great War of 2016 started up when Jeeshan had formed an army of different Jeeshan's, vowing to destroy mankind. He was like Godzilla and squished anyone who crossed his path. The Downfall: Jeeshan's rampage ended on the 28th of Febuary, 2017. According to the onlookers of this fateful day, Jeeshans confidence during his rampage had made him an uncontrollable and sloppy mess, who had to look at himself in mirrors every five minutes or so. The power was too overwhelming and his life came to an end when PimpDaddy crept up behind the poor boy and hit him on the head with a broken skyscraper that Jeeshan had destroyed. Jeeshan's clowns were powered by Jeeshan so they too fell flat of power when Jeeshan's ultimate demise happened on the 28th of Febuary, 2017. Conclusion: While Jeeshan's may have ended, his movement was not over. Jeeshan's actions had inspired government officials to look into the actions of PimpDaddy's movement and many indivudals during this time began filing lawsuits and advocating against PimpDaddy's cult. The Reptillian Trials of GTQ Guy and TheUltimatePimpDaddy: Not much information is known about this topic due to it being highly confidental and deemed "Unsafe for the public eye" Anonymous sources however state that the government officals were concerned that GTQ Guy had been a Lizard Person all alone and was secretly working alongside PimpDaddy to smuggle in goods for PimpDaddy's cult. Some had stated that GTQ Guy was likely sharing government information with PimpDaddy too. The trial was later dismissed and GTQ Guy was left innocent and free of charge. Ex-members of PimpDaddy's cult are still skeptical however and have tried resurrecting the trials again but to no prevail as of late 2017. Rumours have it another one was on the rise and would likely come into action sometime during 2018-2019 however. The New Age Movement After The Great War and Reptillian Trials of GTQ Guy, members of the cult became weary and afraid of what was really going on inside the walls of PimpDaddy's cult. This sparked independant thinking inside the cult and rebellion, where members were going behind their leaders back to form their own cults. These cults were allegedly supposed to take down PimpDaddy's own cult, however a prominant and valuable member inside PimpDaddy's cult (Known as d_h) made a foolish mistake during the night, exposing the movement for everybody to know about. d_h had formed a short gathering of people to join his own cult and they had planned to escape one night while PimpDaddy lay down to rest. d_h however, had tripped over a broom as he tried to escaping, which had alerted the cult higherups as well as the leader and rest of the members themselves. PimpDaddy found out about the movement and new laws were later constructed allowing members of the cult to Power Zap any ex-cult member who dared try to escape. Relevent Nerdist died during this time. They did not partake in the New Age Movement however died when the broom d_h had tripped over squashed Nerdist to death while he was sleeping. The New Age Movement ended towards the end of 2017, when cult members had grown into submission of PimpDaddy's deadly lazors. The Fall of PimpDaddy's Cult: PimpDaddy's cult officially came to end during the early days of 2018, where PimpDaddy's body was allegedly found dead inside his bedroom before mysteriously vanishing just a few hours later. TheUltimatePimpDaddy's cult had recieved a lot of backlash since Jeeshan's Rampage of 2016 and had been dealing with a deadly decline in loyalty and rise in rebellion. Lawsuits and government officals were intervening left and right, and cult members such as Luv myself, ello, the many Rex's and Sniperlazy were starting to give the cult an unpleasant and sticky vibe. Cult members had allegedly grown bitter against the leader and some had been planning to destroy him just months before his death. It is very likely that PimpDaddy's death was no mistake, and a member/members inside the cult were suspcted to have had something to do with his death and vanishing too. The Current State of The Cult: There is no known information on this subject at this time. GTQ Guy is likely still on the loose however. He was last heard mumbling and hissing something about finding the body of PimpDaddy, people are growing concerned. The Cult may not be over yet. Resurrect PimpDaddy 2k18.